


dinner for two.

by leithvoid



Series: Valentine's Day '19 [2]
Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: valentines day date.





	dinner for two.

“Are you ready yet?" Daniel asked from the bedroom, holding himself back from looking in the bathroom. Sebastian had given him strict instructions to not look until he was ready. Though Daniel knew he would be wearing a suit, like always, maybe this one would be special. Daniel sighed and he finally heard the hair dryer turn off, this has to mean his done right? 

“Give me five minutes.” Sebastian replies, he was so excited to show Daniel his new suit for their date tonight. 

Five minutes passed and Daniel was laying on their bed phone in hand scrolling through instagram, Seb was worse than girls in the aspect of getting ready. He’d give them a run for their fucking money, though it was genetic in the Kropp family to take a million years in the bathroom getting ready. All three of them took this long, Remington and Emerson even longer because they had make-up to apply. Dan never understood that, he just showered and then threw on whatever (it really showed). 

“Okay, ready." Sebastian finally said. Daniel sat up and waited for his boyfriend to walk out of the bathroom. Sebastian's heart raced a little as he fixed his hair in the mirror quickly, he looked himself once over hoping that Daniel would appreciate his look. 

“Come on Seb, we gotta go." Daniel complied, he didn’t want to make Seb fell rushed but he spent a long time and a lot of money for tonight. He heard Sebastian sigh in the bathroom and then he came out, Daniel’s breath caught in his throat. “God damn," he said under his breath taking in his boyfriend. 

The suit was a dark red, it was tailored perfectly to his body shape, not a curve was missed. His shoes where red to match his suit and to match Daniel’s shoes too. “You look so good babe." Daniel complemented Seb as he stood up walking over to him, Seb wore a black scarf around his neck to complement the suit and as Dan got closer, he noticed the small amount of red glitter paved across his cheekbones just under his eyes. 

“We don’t have to go out." Seb smiled wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck, as Dan wrapped his arms around Seb waist. 

“We really do, I put a lot into tonight. You can’t side track me even with this look." Dan gave Seb a quick kiss on the lips and then let Seb go to make his way to the door of their hotel room, Seb’s hand in his. 

# 

When then arrived at the restaurant Sebastian was surprised to find it empty, he looked to Daniel “You sure this is the right place?" Sebastian was concerned, Daniel didn’t have very good memory or sense of direction. 

“Yep, hundred percent sure." Daniel smiled. Sebastian still didn’t store much confidence in him. Daniel took Sebastian’s hand and lead him towards the empty restaurant. Seb was reluctant but still followed, when they reached the door there was a man in a suit, who looked like he worked there. “Booking for Curcio." He said. 

The doorman smiled at the two “Just this way gentlemen." And opened the door, to which Sebastian was surprised, he squeezed Daniel’s hand as they entered. The restaurant was small, maybe fifteen to twenty tables fit inside. Though there was only one table in the restaurant set up, a table for two, white table cloth covering it, an ice bucket sat with what looked like champagne in it. There was a vase of red roses that sat behind the ice bucket. 

As the doorman showed Daniel and Sebastian to their seat’s someone else came out to light the fire that was close to their table “Daniel did you-" Dan didn’t even let Seb finish asking his question. 

“Of course I did. I would do anything for you Seb." Dan reached for Seb’s hand over the table and squeezed it. 

“You know exactly how to treat me don’t you?" Seb laughed, he was so lucky to have someone like Daniel in his lift. He couldn’t believe his luck to have found someone so perfect for him. “I love you." Seb smiled over at Dan. 

“I love you." He replied. A waiter came over and poured them champagne and they ate. 

# 

On their way back to the hotel room, a little champagne drunk they shared kisses with each other in the back seat. “Stop it," Seb giggles as Daniel wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s thigh, while kissing his jawline. 

Daniel pulled back for a moment but not releasing his grip on Seb’s thigh “You going to make me?" He asked, a dark look in his eyes, one Seb was familiar with and liked. 

“We’re here, so yes I am." Seb smiled like the devil as they pulled up at their hotel. Daniel got out thanking the uber driver and Sebastian followed, doing his best to hide his erection with his blazer. 

The two giggled and speed walked to their hotel room, Daniel wanting to finish what he was going to start and Sebastian wanting to explore Dan like he was new all over again. 

They reached the door, Sebastion bumped into Daniel as Dan tried to unlock the door, the two almost falling over as the door opened. Dan walked into the room and turned the light on “Tonight was so nice, thank-" before Seb could finish Daniel had pushed him against the wall. 

Sebastian’s hands where pinned above his head with only one of Daniel’s hands, Daniel’s other hand was at first palming Seb through his pants. Seb leaned his head back against the wall letting out a soft moan as Daniel did this. “Fuck." Seb whispered, his body warming up. 

Daniel dropped Sebastian’s hand for a moment and started to kiss the other, unbuttoning his shirt. Sebastian followed suit in taking off his clothes, the two were not just in their boxers; Sebastion gained the upper hand first pushing Daniel onto the bed “Oh, you think you’re in charge now?" Dan laughed, Sebastian straddled him. He leaned down to start sucking in Dan’s neck. 

Dan hummed in pleasure, Seb knew how to make his feel good. Dan’s hands where firmly wrapped around Seb’s hips slowly rocking him back and forth on top of him. Even through boxers this still felt good to both of them. “Get up, take those off." Daniel demanded and for a moment he thought Sebastian wouldn’t do what he was told, but he did. Seb turned off the lights; he had a thing for fucking in the dark. 

Sebastian slipped off his boxers and then slowly pulled off Daniel’s “Now, come sit baby." Daniel purred into the darkness, Seb smiled wide. As he made his way onto the bed, he searched for Daniel who was sitting against the headboard. While Seb was turning off the lights Daniel had slipped on a condom and lubed up. “That’s a good boy, come here." Daniel felt Sebastion close to him and slowly wrapped his hand around Seb’s wrists and he dragged him to sit on his thighs. 

Daniel grabed Sebastion’s cock without any warning that it took Seb by surprised but he fell into plesure quick enough. Daniel rubed Seb’s dick for a couple seconds before pulling Seb closer, wrapping his hands once again around Seb’s hips. Their dicks now touched, skin to skin, Seb’s head was low hanging near Daniel’s. Daniel could hear the uneven breathing coming from Sebastian as he started to rock Seb’s hips, making them rub together. “Fuck," Daniel groaned as Seb reached down and wrapped his hand around them, making more pressure while they rubbed together. 

“Can I sit?" Seb asked, whispering in Daniel’s ear and then nibbling on his lobe while he waited for and answer from his lover. 

“Yes.” Daniel confirmed, he heard the lube lid clip open and knew Seb was lubing himself up, ready for Daniel’s cock he be inside him. “Hurry up." Daniel said impatiently. 

Seb grabbed Daniel’s cock and slowly pressed down on it until it was all inside him, his head hung back and one Daniel’s arms was around his waist as the other was gripping his throat. “God you’re tight.” Daniel said, not a drip of disappointment in his voice. 

Seb smiled and he hummed and groaned as Daniel moved him to his own speed, eventually Daniel grew close and flipped them, Seb was now back down on the bed. Daniel had full control over Sebastian now. “Cum for me baby." Seb choked out to the other as Daniel thrusted into him faster and harder, Seb dug his nails into Daniel’s arms as Dan pressed on Seb’s throat. 

Daniel shook as he reached climax letting go of Sebastian’s throat and eventually laying on top of him “Fucking hell," Dan smiled into the crook of Seb’s neck, a small giggle escaping him. 

“We’re not done yet." Seb said into Dan’s ear. Sebastian took a hold of one of Daniel’s hands and pushed it down to his still erect dick. “Finish me off." Even though Dan didn’t like being told what to do, he wrapped his hand around Seb’s throbbing dick and started to pump, hard and fast. 

Seb hummed in response to the actions “Choke me," he begged and Daniel did, wrapping his other hand around Seb’s throat. Seb thrusted into Dan’s hand as he pumped his dick “Can I?" He asked. 

“Not yet," Daniel said, slowing down slightly to make Sebastian last longer. He could tell Seb was close by the whines he was producing “Okay." Was all Dan had to was and Seb came. 

# 

The two laid on the bed for a while after the finished, just in each other’s arms. “God, I love you." Daniel whispered, kissing Seb’s neck a couple times. “We should clean up." He added. Sebastion shared a couple of kisses with Daniel before agreeing with him. They both got in the shower and helped clean each other while kissing and whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears. 

Once they’d changed the sheets and gotten into clean clothes, the lights went off again and the crawled into bed together, Daniel curling into Sebastian while Seb wrapped an arm protectively around Daniel’s waist. “I love you too." Seb finally replied to Daniel’s earlier confession. He kissed the back of Dan’s neck a couple times and then snuggled closer to him, wrapping himself around him. They fell asleep quickly, which wasn’t surprising after the perfect night they had.


End file.
